A Valentine's Day Dance
by BarbP1
Summary: Ross and Rachel are in high school and both attend the Valentine's Day dance. Circumstances with Chip will guide Rachel in another direction. Please R&R.
1. C1 Shall We Dance?

**_Ross and Rachel are in high school and both are attending the Valentine's Day Dance. Read on and find out their fate._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._**

**_Story: A Valentine's Day Dance_**

**_C1: Shall We Dance?_**

* * *

A small dusting of snow covered the ground in suburbia Massapequa. Rachel Green stretched out on the window seat in her bedroom, gazing through the window as the snowflakes slowly gravitating their way to the surface. Rachel's mind was not on the snowfall; it was pre-occupied with her boyfriend Chip Matthews. Chip, a somewhat narcissistic individual; tended to focus more on his popularity, than on being her exclusive boyfriend. With Rachel's status as head cheerleader, and Chip's status as captain of the football team; made them the "it" couple. Their standards popularized hangouts and pop culture teenage fashion. Rachel did not think twice of what she wanted; she was doing exactly what was expected of her. Just as disruptive thoughts began filtering through her mind Sandra Green hollered up the stairs at her eldest daughter, "Rachel, it's 9:00 am, you need to get dressed. You're scheduled to meet your girlfriends at the fashion mall to pick up your dress for the Valentine's Day dance."

Rachel hearing her Mother's usual command sourfully replied, "Ok Mom."

"Rachel, how about stopping for a milkshake at Smitty's Cafe", Dreana, Rachel's best friend inquired as they neared the popular teenage hangout.

As Rachel and Dreana entered the Café, the scent of grease of hamburgers and French fries, accompanied by loud teenage music filtered through the air. Every inch of the café was covered with American Icons from the 50s…Jimmy Dean, Coca Cola and Corvettes. Neon lights brightened the bar as waitresses' dressed in bubble gum colored outfits waited on customers.

The high school basketball team players were seated at their main table with their girlfriends, more than likely discussing the recent game. Rachel scanning the café for an empty table soon noted Ross Geller, setting solo at a back table, his head as usual buried in books. Ross, in Rachel's opinion, would never crawl out of the hole of being a geek, there was absolutely nothing interesting about being a geek. Unable to find an empty table; they settled for a seat at the counter. Rachel slid onto the bar stool and quickly grabbed a laminated menu from its holder. She already knew what she wanted, A Brown Cow.

Dreana, a fashion plate like Rachel, pulled out her compact to recheck her makeup. She immediately noticed Ross Geller gazing over at them. "Rachel, how come Ross is always staring at us? Oh look, here comes Chip." Dreana squealed as she quickly put the compact back in her purse.

Rachel quickly ran a comb through her hair just as Chip came over to greet them. His appearance as usual was flawless. Every strand of hair was perfectly styled and in place. His denim jacket perfectly matched the pressed out jeans. His brown eyes held contrast to the perfectly styled blonde hair. Leaning over he flirtily inquired, "Well gals, what are you up to?"

Rachel turned on her bar stool and smiled as she faced Chip, "We just finished shopping and decided to stop here for something to eat."

While Rachel continued with her reply, Chip ignored her remarks and began looking around the café, scanning who was there, "Uh...great."

Rachel miffed at his self-centered attitude abruptly turned away.

"Listen, I spot our football center over in a corner booth. I need to talk to him about some plays for next season. "See you later, OK?" Chip did not even look at her…he just meandered off, taking care of "his" business.

Rachel nodded but was miffed. "He frustrates me to no end. All he ever thinks about is what he wants to do." Rachel was so frustrated she kicked the counter, making a loud noise. When she noticed everyone looking, she apologized, "Sorry." Rachel thought, 'why was he not holding up his end of popularity'?

Ross continued reading his through his Science books. The noise in the restaurant was unbearable for any serious studying, however; that was not the reason he frequented the café over the weekends. He knew Rachel Green stopped by here often after her shopping expedtitions, which gave him time to gaze at her. He had developed a crush on her a few years back. She was everything he wasn't; popular, trendy and confident around her peers. With her having the popularity, plus a boyfriend, Ross never felt he had any chance with her.

Dreana noting Chip's rube behavior commented through bites of her hamburger, "Rachel, I don't know why you don't dump that guy. Especially when you could date anyone you want."

Rachel shrugged. She hated to admit that Dreana's was right.

Monica, Ross' younger sister, popped into Ross' room and caught him gazing at last year's yearbook. She strolled over and plopped her 200 plus pound frame on the bed remarking in a somewhat sarcastic tone, Ross, what are you doing? Staring at Rachel again?"

Unaware of his sister's knowledge of his supposed secret crush, his face began turning all shades of red. Ross emphatically closed the book and turned towards his sister, his eyes appearing serious, "Monica, do you think she would ever go out with me?"

Monica surprised by the question thought for a moment, "Uh…well bro right now, she has a boyfriend ….but perhaps if you styled your hair, wore trendier clothes and received some sort of recognition, she might just take notice."

"Like what sort of recognition?"

Monica thought for a minute, "Well, are you not both on the yearbook staff? They will be taking pictures at the Valentine's Dance. Somehow, make your presence known. Make it appear as though you have some authority. She's a cheerleader, spruce up and attend some of the ballgames. Show interest in what she shows interest in."

Ross sat down on the bed beside her, his head bent down in a woeful manner, "Oh, I don't know."

Monica frustrated with her brother's lack of confidence began speaking in a loud emphatic tone, "Ross, will you please get your head out of your ass. You are never going to get anything if you don't at least make an effort."

Rachel pulled her Valentine's Dance dress off the hanger and held the dress in front of her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she noted how the teaberry one-shouldered dress had pronounced her soft clear skin. Her hair, styled in a kittenish mini updo with slightly messy waves further pronounced her soft silky skin. She grabbed the soft rhinestone earrings of red and faux diamonds from the dresser and held them up to her ears. Everything matched perfectly. She looked at the clock. Chip would be here in a half-hour, she had better finish getting dressed.

Ross Geller arrived early at the school gym. Red and crème heart shaped paper streamers hung from the ceiling. Along one wall sat a table of refreshments that had been provided by the music department. The table's focal piece was a heart shaped punchbowl full of pink punch. Heart shaped boxes of Hershey chocolates sat around a heart shaped cake.

Along with taking the tickets at the door, Ross was assisting the photographer in staging the shoots. The photographer soon entered and began setting up. Her name was Jenny and she was photographer for the local tribune. She was a petite, attractive and had a bubbly personality, thus Ross, along with most of the other males around town, took notice. After Ross finished setting up the background for the shoot, couples began filtering in. Most were dressed in the valentine's colors of pink or red.

One of the last couples to enter the gym was Chip and Rachel. Rachel was miffed; he had arrived to pick her up a half hour late. To further the problem, he was already eyeing the attractive photographer who was clearly older than him.

"Hey let's have our photo taken", Chips grabbed Rachel's arm and practically dragged her into the long awaiting line. She was not pleased.

As they neared the front of the line, Rachel noticed the photographer had an assistant. He was tall, had dark hair and was dressed very trendily in a camel sports jacket on top of a maroon turtleneck. As they neared the front of the line, Rachel took full view of who the tall stranger was. She stood there in shock. It was Ross Geller. Wow, he looked good. She had never seen him in this light before.

As Rachel and Chip took their place for the shoot, Ross guided them on how to stand. "Ross, you really look great." Ross could not believe it. Was that Rachel that actually spoke to him? His heart was beating so fast he could hardly move. He became so nervous he almost had to leave, but somehow he made it through their shoot. As the next couple entered the stand, he had to wipe the sweat from his brow. Rachel was so immersed with Ross' new look that she practically forgot about Chip.

Soon the DJ arrived and began setting up. Within a half-hour the couples began filtering out onto the floor.

After the photos were all taken, Ross cordially invited Jenny to stay and enjoy some refreshments. They were standing over by the refreshment stand when one of Jenny's favorite love songs began. She turned to Ross and held out her hand, "Shall we dance?"

Ross stood there befuddled, that anyone would ask him to dance, "Uh…I'm not very good at dancing."

Jenny sat down her drink on the table and put her hand through Ross', "That's ok, just follow me."

As the lights began to dim for the love song, Ross experienced his first dance. Jenny was very good at guiding him along. He only stepped on her toes one time. As the song ended and another one began, Chip, who was dancing with Rachel, suddenly broke in, "Would you care to change couples for this dance?"

* * *

to be continued 


	2. C2 A Last Dance

**_My last chapter of my Valentine's Day story. Hope you enjoy. _**

**_C2 A Last Dance_**

**_

* * *

_**As the Valentine streamers twirled overhead, Ross Geller without warning, found his secret crush suddenly in his arms. He was so enthralled by her presence that he could barely move or speak out loud. Fantasy had not yet crossed over into reality. He opened his mouth to speak...no words came out. Embarrased and too nervous to continue, he found himself running out the door. Rachel stood in the middle of the dance floor alone. What had just happened? 

It was cold outside, but Ross refused to go back in. He was too embarrassed. As time began to pass and reality began to sit in Ross began sorting the situation out in his mind. What had happened? Rachel was his crush and he could not even relate to her? Just as those thoughts filtered through his mind Chip and Nancy Wilkerson, the most voluptuous girl in school, came out of the door appearing very cozy. Ross watched as Chip leaned over and began kissing her on the neck. Chip guided her into a darkened area and without a bit of remorse, leaned over and began kissing her. Ross stood there in shock and silence. He immediately thought, that scumbag…did he not realize he had the most wonderful girl in school? Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rachel suddenly appeared. She must have witnessed them leaving the auditorium. Rachel stood there silent for a minute and then took a deep breath and putting her hands on her hips yelled, "Chip Matthews, what do you think you're doing with THAT?"

Chip, realizing he had been caught in the act, suddenly pushed Nancy away and began stammering around, trying to explain his actions, "Well Rach, uh...Nancy was having some problems and we decided to talk about it outside? I was just trying to comfort her."

Rachel, walked over and stood directly in front of Chip. Nancy beginning to feel uncomfortable, attempted to walk off. In a somewhat angry manner Rachel blocked her so she couldn't leave, "Hmm…it didn't appear as though you were "comforting" her Chip."

Nancy hearing the flimsy excuse angrily pushed him away, "What?" It was your idea to come outside."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. She was angry she couldn't speak. Feeling humiliated, she turned and ran back inside the school. Ross, observing the whole embarrassing situation, suddenly felt compassion and ran after her.

"Rachel, stop."

Rachel turned around and discovered Ross directly behind her. He stepped up grabbed her in a take charge manner that let her know he cared, "Listen Rachel, that guy is scum. You deserve something so much better."

Rachel speaking through her sobs still had not fully comprehended what had just occured, "I know he is. I don't know what to do."

Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Listen Rachel, that guy is scum. He would act that way towards any girl."

Rachel realizing Ross was right wiped away her tears, "Thanks for you concern Ross. I need to go to the restroom and cleanup."

Ross stood there frustrated as he watched Rachel walk away.

"What was that all about?" Ross turned around to find Jenny standing there alone.

Ross instead of explaining the situation, just shook his head. Jenny in a somewhat flirty manner moved closer to Ross, "Listen, would you like to dance?"

Ross surprised by her offer stood there in silence. He wasn't used to this type of attention.

Rachel opened the bathroom door just as Jenny had begun putting the moves on Ross. Rachel for some reason, found herself jealous. Did she really have feelings for Ross? Not knowing how to deal with all these sudden issues at once she stepped back into the bathroom and sat down on an empty chair.

Joanna Jones, a petite attractive talkative person, entered the bathroom and immediately noticed Rachel Green setting on a chair looking downtrodden. "Are you alright Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head and did not reply.

Joanna pulled a comb out of her purse and began running it through her thick hair. Just as she began to freshen her makeup she turned and addressed Rachel, "I think you and Chip make the cutest couple. Fred always likes hanging around the both of you. You both make everything so much more fun."

Rachel feeling frustrated with her situation, shook her head, crabbed her purse and stood up, "See ya!" Joanna stood there silent. Rachel was usually friendly and perky. What was going on with her?

Just as Rachel opened the door of the restroom, she found Chip standing solo appearing guilty, "Rachel, I am sorry about all of that. I realize what happened was stupid on my part." Rachel shot him a look of pure disgust. Chip wanting to avoid any more argument proposed, "Uh…well if nothing else, would you care to dance?" For a reason she herself could not comprehend, Rachel, like a lost pupply, abidinly followed Chip back into the auditorium.

As Rachel and Chip headed out onto the dance floor and began to dance, Rachel spotted Ross alone by the refreshment stand. She suddenly felt the urge to be near him. "Listen, Chip, I need something to drink…" "I'll get it for you…." It was too late. She was already gone.

Rachel removed a cup of punch from the table and took a sip. She hoped Ross would get the hint and come over and talk to her. No luck. Perhaps he saw her dancing with Chip and assumed she was back together with him. Rachel realized the only way she was going to get his attention was to go over and talk directly to him.

"So, Ross, where's Jenny?"

Ross looked rather confused, "Didn't I just see you dancing with Chip?"

"That was his idea, not mine. I think he realized he is history. So where's Jenny?"

Ross smiled. He couldn't believe his luck turned and smiled, "She's not my date."

Rachel relieved, looked up in a flirty manner replied, "Great. Listen would you care to dance?" Rachel pointed to the dance floor.

This time, Ross did not lose his voice; instead he calmly removed the cup from her hand and sliding his hand through hers, guided her out on the floor.

Ross gently took Rachel into his arms as they began their first dance. Ross leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Listen, I am so glad you asked me to dance."

For some reason Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She had never felt this way with Chip. She realized Chip had just been a needed accessory on her teenage social acceptance ladder; one that she obviously didn't need anymore. Just as she was drawing closer to Ross, Chip appeared and forcefully grabbed her away. It happened so fast that Rachel couldn't respond quick enough.

Ross stood there in shock and silence. He thought everything was going perfectly.

Rachel broke away from him. She angrily shouted so loud everyone in the gym stopped dancing, "Chip Matthews, let me go."

Chip yelled back, "What were you doing with that geek?"

"Oh, so that is what this is all about; you and that never ending ego of yours looking bad in front of all of your friends. Listen bud, I am not your property, or will I ever be."

Rachel turned and forcefully walked off the dance floor. She had never felt so in control.

Ross walked over to her and curiously inquired, "What happened out there?"

Just as she was ready to reply Chip, not willing to give up walked up behind her, "Rachel, are you ready to leave?"

Rachel turned and slid her arm through Ross's and forcefully replied, "I'm leaving with him." Ross smiled. His wish to be around Rachel Green, his teenage crush was at last coming true.

Chip stood in shock and silence and watched as Ross and Rachel turned and left the Valentine's Dance, together.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
